101 Seddie Drabbles
by Poetic.blue
Summary: Moments revolving around everyone's favorite love/hate relationship.  Rated T for later chapters.
1. Annunciate

**Hola! Yep! I'm doing another drabble fic :) I've found that I have a little talent for them, at least I think so. These are all words my family came up during a two-hour car trip. These take place mostly when they're dating, except for a few, but those will be obvious. This is kind of in alpha-order, but not really. It's just A-Z by first letter, but within that, it's whatever order. The words are:**

**Annunciate Aluminum Arrest Alarm Butterfly Buzz Brief Burlap Cloud Candy Crowd Cylinder Donuts Dunk Door Dog Eggplants Earwax Ermine Exit Fireworks Friend Funeral Fall Gossip Giant Gift Glass Horror House Hate Heart Ice-Cream Inch Igloo If Joke Jump Junkyard Jack-o'-lantern Kryptonite Kite Kitchen Kentucky Love Lake Lemon-shark Lucky Mile Mailbox Marriage Mom Nematode Nanny Nose Nine Ointment Over Open Orchid Picnic Purse Plane Pool Quilt Quail Quiet Rap Race Rate Read Soul Shadow Splinter Tea Taco Tree Turtle Ukulele Umbrella Uphill Unique Violin Violent Vault Vulture Wall Wrist Winter Weapon Xylophone X-ray X-Chromosome Years Yo-Yo Yellow Yahtzee Zoo Zest Zit**

**1**

**Annunciate:**

They were sitting, happy, on Freddie's bed. They hadn't fought for… almost a week, amazingly. Then they began to speak to each other.

He blamed her (Just speak more carefully- it's not hard, and it's more polite.) and she blamed him (You got what I said, didn't you? Why do you have to be so picky all the time?) It was an hour before they decided they were both to blame. And then it didn't matter if he was too meticulous, and she never really annunciated- just as long as the 'I love you' was clear.

And it always was.


	2. Aluminum

**2 Aluminum**

Carly liked quotes. She had them on posters, posted them as her splash-face status. Even when Sam was there, she'd read quotes aloud. It was something Sam had learned to tolerate, since she didn't have another choice.

That day, Carly read quotes, Sam dozed on and off on the couch.

"Sam, listen to this: 'Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness.' Aww!"

Sam grunted.

"And this: 'I asked for a knight in shining armor, instead I got a dork in aluminum foil.'"

"Sounds like Freddie." she joked, and she wouldn't admit, but he _was_ her knight.


	3. Arrested

**3 Arrested **

"It's not that bad." she repeated.

"You got us arrested!" he was beyond panic now.

"It's not my fault the cop was touchy."

"When you steal his taser, he's allowed!"

They fell silent, glaring at each other from opposite corners of the cell. Finally, she walked over and poked him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, leaning against him.

He sighed. "I guess if I had to choose anybody to be arrested with, it'd be you." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Better be." she growled and she pressed her lips to his.


	4. Alarm

**4 Alarm**

He missed his alarm. No, scratch that. She _made _him miss his alarm. He knew she hated being woke up so early, so he turned it off, figuring his internal alarm would wake him up.

It didn't.

He was supposed to take a tour of MIT, and register for his fall classes. It was possibly the most important day of his life, except for last night, the first time she slept over all night.

But instead, he spent the day lying in bed with Sam, talking and eating last night's cold pizza.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Butterfly

**5 Butterfly**

Freddie was weird. He knew that. Accepted that. But he didn't let it get out too much. For example, his habit of likening things in his life to nature. Carly, a flower: pretty, smelled good, but he was no good with them. Spencer, a hummingbird: energetic, fast, a little crazy, but in a good way. Gibby, a dog: loyal, caring, but not always too bright.

But Sam? Sam was more like a butterfly: starting out small, insignificant, but could hurt him. Then she turned into something beautiful, evasive, and even though she only let _him _see, a little fragile.


	6. Buzz

**6 Buzz (Takes place during the episode 'iStill Psycho')**

He could still feel a buzzing in his head. His eyesight shook a little, so maybe that's what it was. All he could remember thinking is how beautiful she looked in that moment, and wondering why in the world they broke up. He hadn't wanted to He knew she didn't want to either. So why had they?

Oh yeah, it was because they were so different. But so what? He loved her for her craziness, and she loved him despite his nerdiness.

And it was there, lying on the floor of Nora Dirshlit's house, he decided he wanted her back.


	7. Brief

**7 Brief (Takes place directly after iLove You)**

Her eyes locked onto the pictures of them at the mall, laughing into the camera.

The first, civil, sitting side by side, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest.

The second, his lips pressed against her cheek, her eyes were mid-roll, but there was a smile on her face.

The third, she went psycho, attacking him. He looked a little scared, but his eyes were pure joy.

The last, the camera caught them in a brief kiss.

Had there been a camera on her tonight, they would have seen her cry for the third time since midnight.


	8. Burlap

**8 Burlap**

He knew her plan was a bad idea. H knew from the moment she handed him a small burlap sack with his name on it. "Just fill it with some of your favorite things." she told him, as if it were easy to trust stuff like that to another person. But as always, he did what he was told, and regretted it.

Because she too was to fill a bag with her favorite things. She just didn't say what size. And that's how he ended up lying on the floor in a burlap bag with only fat cakes as company.


	9. Cloud

**9 Cloud**

They lay on the rooftop, hand in hand, staring up at the sky.

"I wish Seattle had clouds."

"Sam, the whole city is clouds."

"Yeah, but that's one big chunk. There's no little white fluffy ones for us to say look like shapes. You know, all romantic and chiz, like normal couples are.

"You want to be romantic?"

"I want to be normal."

"Well, that's not gonna happen."

"You're a jerk."

"I learn from the best. But seriously, you're never gonna be normal, and I'd never change that. I love you the way you are. Weird and dysfunctional."

She laughed.


	10. Candy

**10 Candy**

"Holy chiz this place smells good! Look! They're making Chuckle-Chips! And Peace-Fingers!" she was jumping up and down, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. "Baby, I love you so much right now! You have no idea."

He knew a town with a candy factory was way better than Hawaii. Even if it was their honeymoon. He remembered how she was when they went to Canada, even though they hadn't been dating.

So he kept it a secret, just to see her face when she realized where she was.

He just smiled. "I know, Sweetheart. Hey look, there's Moon-Implosions!"

**AN:Care to guess what the candies mentioned are parodies of? I'll reveal during the D's if no one guesses correct.**


	11. Crowd

**11 Crowd**

He was dreaming. Had to be. When in real life would he be surrounded by 100 Sam's, or at least, girls who looked like her? They crowded around him, asking him which the real Sam was.

'C'mon, pick already, Benson. We're getting bored." and they'd laugh some more. He knew, even though it was a dream, she'd kill him if he was wrong.

But he wasn't nervous. He'd memorized Sam. He walked up to her and kissed her softly. Instantly, all the others melted away, and he was left with real- dream Sam.

It was all he had left anymore.


	12. Cylinder

**12 Cylinder**

"Mommy!" he daughter cried from the kitchen. "I need help."

Sam smiled and answered her call, kneeling next to her "What'chu need, Babygirl?"

"What's that shape?" Cammie pointed at her worksheet. Sam peered closer, a little confused herself

"They want you to figure out what that is? Jeez, when I was your age, the big thing was numbers."

"I think it's a cylinder, but I'm not sure." She ignored her mother's olden day story. Sam looked again, and sure enough, Cammie was right. She ruffled her hair.

"Good job, kiddo. I knew you got your brain from your dad."


	13. Donut

**13 Donuts**

They were always playing games. Before they were together, during, and even though they had broken up, now.

Today, they were playing what she called "donut golf". Apparently, she'd found a box of old donuts and donut holes, hard as rocks. And instead of chucking them, she invented a game.

"Careful." he warned. She had a habit of overshooting.

"I know what I'm doing, Benson." But she readjusted.

And made it.

"Woo! Mama is a winner!"

"Congrats." As they exchanged putters, he hugged her, out of habit.

And it was awkward, as most things, but they nodded, and went on.


	14. Dunk

**14 Dunk**

Carly didn't always live at Bushwell Plaza. When she was eight, she lived in a big house with her father and eccentric older brother. They even had a pool. Because of this, she often had play dates with kids from her school

On one occasion, Sam and Freddie came over, and they all swam in the pool. Freddie swam carefully, scared he would drown. At least, he did until Sam jumped on top of him, dunking him halfway to the bottom.

And for the first time, he told her "I hate you!"

Now, a decade later, he's changed his mind.


	15. Door

**15 Door**

_It was five past midnight. She stood in his doorway, fighting back tears._

"_Mutual." she croaked. "Right?"_

"Yeah." He couldn't look at her. If he did, he'd break down and tell her what a mistake this was. But this was what she wanted, wasn't it?

_Not by a long shot. She hated this. Hated him, for not telling her to stop as she closed the door on their future. Hated herself, for not having the courage to go back inside, ask just what the hell they were doing._

So he kept his mouth shut, and just hoped for the future.


	16. Dog

**16 Dog**

They were never sure about having kids. They were both children at heart, how were they supposed to be adults and raise a child?

But Freddie'd always figured he'd have to grow up sometime.

But she didn't.

At twenty, she said no to kids.

At twenty-five, she said no.

At thirty, they compromised and got a dog.

And she fell in love with that dog in a very un-Sam like way. She treated it better than she sometimes treated her husband.

So at 32, when she took that test, she cried happy tears, and couldn't believe how excited she was.


	17. Eggplant

**17 Eggplant**

Sam could never leave a nice moment alone. Even the first time they said 'I love you'. Well, the first time since they had gotten back together.

_They'd been together for six months and had been careful not to use that word. Sure, they'd said it before, but that was different. But tonight? Tonight felt right._

"_Sam, there's something I have to tell you."_

"_God, what is it this time?"_

"_I love you." the words were rushed._

_She smiled. "I love you too, dork."_

"_I love you." he said it again, because he could._

"_Your head looks like an eggplant."_


	18. Earwax

**18 Earwax**

He was sitting quietly, listening to music on his PearPod. Truthfully, he was thinking of _her _the way he always did. His mind had a habit of drifting to her when almost any song came on. He always related to her, to _them._

"What'chu listenin' to, nub?" faintly he heard a voice through the music. He turned to look. Speak of the devil. He offered an ear-bud. She stared at it for a moment, a disgusted look on her face, before wiping it on _his _sleeve.

She listened, a smile crossing her face. They began to sing

"_What about us?"_

**AN: The last line is from a Bowling for Soup song by that name. And if it's not clear, they are broken up in this chapter.**


	19. Ermine

**19 Ermine **

**(If you don't know what an ermine is, it's a vicious weasel thing that bites its prey on the back of the neck.)**

She had a habit of attacking him when they were just messing around, play fighting. He had gotten stronger, and, now that they were dating, she went a little easier in him. They had become a perfect match.

On this particular night, she had managed to get behind him and climb up on the couch without his knowledge. He only realized when _she tackled him, _wrapping her arms around his neck. As he recovered, he reprimanded her. "You know Sam, you're kind of like… a…ermine."

"Aww, Baby" she said, patting his face a little harder than necessary. "You're mine too."


	20. Exit

**20 Exit**

She stared at the green sign, wondering if she should change lanes. _Just keep going, don't look back.. _the part of her that had always gotten her to run away, to ignore her heart… it was there, trying to talk her into leaving Seattle in the rearview mirror, maybe move to California.

But _he _was in Seattle. Which is why she wanted to go back, but found it so hard.

_**Seattle, next exit.**_

She carefully changed lanes, and slowed as she approached the light. For the first time, she was listening to her heart. She hoped it was worth it.


	21. Fireworks

**21 Fireworks**

**(So many ways I could have gone with this… I hope you like the way I did.)**

Their wedding was quiet, simple. At least, for the most part. It was held outdoors, in (of all places) the city park. They _had _met only a few yards from where they became husband and wife, so he supposed it fit.

She, being a dangerous person, had decided to that there should be fireworks at their wedding. She didn't care about anything else, just that. It was Carly's idea to have them go off when they kissed.

But to him, only one set of fireworks mattered as they kissed. The one's that were always there, from the very first time.


	22. Friend

**22 Friend**

_He needed a friend. It was bad enough being new to the city, having a bad habit of breaking into sobs over his father, and a mother who fawned over him. He didn't want to be alone, too. He sat in the city park, in the sandbox, looking for a friend._

_A blonde girl stomped by, crushing the fort he had been attempting to build. "Hey!" he shouted, holding up his plastic shovel. "You destroyed my castle!"_

_The girl turned around and grabbed the purple shovel from him. "Too bad, nub!" she whacked him over the head._

_OK. Not her._


	23. Funeral

**23 Funeral**

**I'm sorry if this is **_**really **_**sad/depressing.**

She was gone.

He had never thought it would end this way. They… they had said together forever. But she had left him, Cammie, and _life _behind.

He sobbed as Carly spoke, telling of _their_ childhood.

He cried as Cammie spoke, telling stories of _her _childhood.

He sniffled as Spencer retold memories of his surrogate little sister.

He tried to smile as Gibby reminded everyone of her violent ways.

And he stayed strong as he repeated her last words to him "Don't cry, nub." even though she had tears running down her cheeks. "You're a Puckett now."

And he was.


	24. Fall

**24 Fall**

**Hopefully this heals any hearts broken last chapter… And trust me, it broke my heart to write **_**Funeral.**_

They had been together for over two years. But, as Carly was happy to point out, they had never gone away together. They argued Japan, Carly said that didn't count.

Which is how they found themselves strolling hand in hand through Central Park (as in _New York.) _marveling at the red and yellow leaves falling from the trees. To experience actual _fall… _it was almost overwhelming.

He stopped walking. "Isn't this beautiful?" he couldn't really believe it.

"It is."

"But not as beautiful as you." he brushed a leaf from her hair and kissed her, not caring who was watching.


	25. Gossip

**25 Gossip**

Not much changed when they got together. They were a _little _nicer, and they kissed more often (a plus for both of them) but other than that, they were pretty much the same Sam and Freddie. They knew that, Carly knew that. She had gotten over complaining when they didn't act exactly… coupley.

But the rest of the school? They had a hard time believing the pair.

Rumors spread like wildfire, things that were ridiculous. _It was only for the fans, iCarly was ending, it was a joke._

But they didn't care. They had each other to get through it.


	26. Giant

**26 Giant**

Freddie had no creative talent.. So she had to know why he was giving her a sculpture so obviously made by Spencer.

"Well, see…" he proceeded to describe to her his plan. He knew she had always wanted giant chicken wings, so he decided to compromise and give her a giant chicken wing _sculpture. _But he wasn't an artist. So he tricked Spencer, casually mentioning the idea, then stole it late one night.

All things she had taught him.

And then it didn't matter that he hadn't made it. She was rubbing off on him. _That _was the best present.


	27. Gift

**27 Gift**

**I'm actually doing a continuous chapter. So if you didn't read the last one, click that button over there and do so :)**

Her gift to him was different.

She gave him a book of handmade coupons.

One was for a free kiss (which he cashed in immediately.)

One was for a day without insults (which he wasn't sure he'd ever use.)

One was for a day doing whatever _he _wanted (maybe he _would_ use the insult one.)

One was for a free, _painless _massage (he'd use that tonight, as long as _she _gave the massage..)

His favorite, however, was the one he could use unlimitedly.

_A chance to hear me tell you I love you._

That was all he ever really wanted.


	28. Glass

**28 Glass**

It was a mistake. She knew it the moment she pulled the cork. But she did it anyway, because the whole situation hurt like hell. She didn't want to be done; didn't want to be sitting in her bedroom finishing off her sixth (seventh?) glass of her mom's wine. She'd rather be in _his _bedroom, in his arms.

But she was an idiot, he was an idiot and _that's_ why she was alone in the world now. She didn't have anyone anymore, the way things were _before _him.

That's how things were to be measured.

Before,

during

and after

_Freddie._


	29. Horror

**29 Horror**

Of course, Sam wanted to do a house of horror on Halloween. But they had no house to use, so they had an apartment of horror instead.

It had been her idea, inspiration striking one night as they watched 'Frightening Film 4'. The problem, however, was that she refused to help set up.

"C'mon, man!" he nudged her. "This was your idea."

"So I was the genius behind it. I've done my part."

"Thomas Edison once said 'Genius is one percent inspiration, ninety-nine percent perspiration'." he quoted. "So get up. Perspire."

She groaned, but got up and began to decorate.


	30. House

**30 House**

The argument had been going on since the moment she said yes: (well, about an hour_ after. _They did have their…priorities) Apartment or house?

He said house. When they had a family, and maybe pets or something, they'd want a bigger place.

She said apartment. There was nothing wrong with the city, and apartment buildings. Hell, Bushwell plaza itself was pretty nice.

That led to another argument.

She wanted to stay in Seattle? But it was so… depressing.

He wanted to leave Seattle? What about their friends… his family?

Two years before they settled it: a house near city limits.


	31. Hate

**31 Hate**

**(I've been torn about writing this one for awhile. I hope I do it justice.)**

Hate had always been something familiar for them. Comfortable, easy. It was there to hold back any feelings. _**Doesn't matter. She's always hated me Wouldn't work..**_It was there to remind them of childhood, and happiness. It was always a fall back when a conversation got too serious. They could look away, fight back the urge to hug, and say quietly "_This doesn't change the fact I hate you."_ But that was a lie. Everything changed that 'fact'. Time, mostly. Time changes everything. It takes feelings, turns them around and upside down until they found themselves falling. _Falling in love._


	32. Heart

**32 Heart**

She liked to pretend she didn't care about him. So it didn't bother him, much.

Because he knew the truth.

He knew how when she saw him, she always smiled, even if she'd deny it until the day she died.

He knew how she tried to be nicer to him, not totally reject his ideas at first glance. Sometimes she even comforted him.

He knew how when they would hold hands, hers would be sweaty, a case of nerves.

But most important, he knew that when they kissed, no matter how brief, her heart beat faster.

In sync with his.


	33. IceCream

**33 Ice-Cream**

She wanted to talk to someone after they broke up. But how could she? Carly wasn't an option. The girl was too… girly, God love her. Her Mom wasn't an option; she was in Tijuana getting hair lasered off her body. Gibby was too Gibby. Spencer didn't really know what a real break-up was. She almost considered calling her sister, but that would be worse than Carly. The only one she wanted to talk to was the reason for her tears. So she sat alone, in the dark of her house, eating the melted remains of a carton of ice-cream.


	34. Inch

**34 Inch**

They were having yet another of their world- famous fights, screaming at each other, faces only inches apart, although they had forgotten what they were fighting about.

Then, staring at her, he was reminded of how beautiful she was. How the left side of her face was pinker than the right, how her bright blue eyes lit up when she thought of another jibe.

And then it didn't matter what the fight was about, it only mattered that he loved her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, and the rest of the world just melted away.


End file.
